


Shadow in the Shape of a Man

by marymags



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dimension-Hopping Rose Tyler, Emotional violence, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymags/pseuds/marymags
Summary: Rose encounters Kilgrave in Pete's World.TW for referenced s**ual a**ault (not explicit)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 13





	Shadow in the Shape of a Man

Her knees crashed into the concrete just outside the alleyway. Nausea rolled through her and she panted on all fours, trying to catch her breath. The prototype needed some work. It was in pieces anyway, but details like arriving on land, not sideways and 18 inches above it were overlooked when so much focus was on moving all her organs at the same time and to the same place.

“Here I was just… debating where to eat, and **bam** there you are! In a flash of light! Amazing.”

Rose did a double take. Jaw dropped. Hallucination was not a side-effect they warned her about.

He didn’t seem to notice her shock

“You, come here. Let me have a look at you. Oh, but you’re beautiful!”

She rose from her prone position, “Doctor?”

“Do you need a doctor?”

A wave of confusion rushes through her, she needs _the_ Doctor, but not a doctor- does she? But she felt compelled to answer

“I..I’m not sure”

“We-ell, I’m sure we’ll figure it out. You’re fine right now.”

“I’m fine.”

“There’s a fantastic Schezuan place around the corner. You like Chinese, come."

Never had a hand felt more like a leash

"I have to know everything about you" he crooned, while examining her bleached hair in his hands. 

Later:

He hated that her head was filled with this other man. He loved her, he would do anything for her; all he wanted was some reciprocity. Even wearing his shirt, in his bed, his cum inside her, some one else was _still_ living in her heart. A man who never even touched her! A man who didn’t know half the secrets Kilgrave did; he knew every thought in her head. They had achieved the absolute zenith of intimacy, and yet, he was second best to _him._

“And what, your ‘Doctor’ was so perfect, was he?”

“Yes.”

He scoffed, “No one is perfect. Think, did he ever do anything that hurt you?”

Memories from a spaceship filled with droids, his image disappearing from a beach, every barbed comment, every moment he made her feel small and stupid and burdensome rushed through her. Tears filled her eyes and her throat closed,

“There it is. Tell me”

She managed a rasped “yah,”

“Good, that’s good, for now. I don’t need all the details.”

He stood straightening his coat and preparing to leave the apartment. He hated hurting her, but she needed to understand. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her. _Kilgrave_ , not this nameless man was everything to her.

“Alright, think only of when he hurt you”

Rose was hardly aware of him, still swept in a current bad memories. The feelings she tried so hard to overcome seeping into her bones with his command.

“No sleeping. This is for you, I’ll be back later. Stay put.”

Maybe he liked hurting her a little.

If the door slammed on his way out, Rose could not notice over the din of her internal storm.

He was gone for 16 hours and 37 minutes, but it may have been an eternity. Rose was white faced, and trembling when the door finally opened again. She hadn’t moved except her posture. She was bent and awkward, with her hands filled with the bunched bulk of the blanket. Her eyes were swollen and red while the rest of her had taken on a rather grey sickly pallor. She dripped continuously, tears and sweat and snot.

“Oh, Rose,” he cooed, “it’s okay darling, you can stop thinking now.”

He wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her head into his shoulder . The kind words and tender touch were confusing after her forced marathon of memories. Surely, no one had spoken softly to her before. She was a wretch that repelled goodness. She ached, oh her chest must be concave, she ached. Rose’s arms remained down, hands still attached to the duvet. Her head was still spinning with the momentum of the last 16 hours, she didn't quite register the man in front of her as Kilgrave.

“I’m here. I’ll _always_ be here, love”

He would always be there, this man, who held her.

“ _I love you_ ” Kilgrave whispered in her ear

She was loved.


End file.
